


Run All the Red Lights

by halfsweet



Series: Parenthood AU [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: When David's secret is revealed, his life changes in a way he never expects.For Patrick, his family is his main priority, and he would do anything protect his family.And for Brendon, he's forced to watch history repeats itself.-“Don't worry, okay? Nothing will separate us, and your Dad will never disown you.” Patrick smiles, trying to lighten the atmosphere. The last thing he ever wants to see is his son crying thinking that one of his parents doesn't love him. “And I promisenothingwill come between this family.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackandwhitebrendon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhitebrendon/gifts).



> Look!!! IT'S THE SEQUEL I'VE BEEN WAITING /AGES/ TO WRITE AND POST!
> 
> so the idea came 1, 2 years ago (2017-ish?) when @blackandwhitebrendon and i were talking about how everything would turn out if David's a teen and !!!! THIS happened! I can't believe I waited that long to write an actual sequel im so sorry
> 
> So, allow me to kick off my 2019 with a sneak peek of what I will be working on this year! Hope you'll love it!
> 
> @bandwbrendon: it's finally coming true :')
> 
> @blue: buddy, homie :) talk to me :)

Should he feel nervous? He’s come up to him before, talked to him, hung out with him. Did…. things with him. They went on dates. So he shouldn’t be this nervous, right?

Taking a deep breath, David makes his way through the crowd in the cafeteria, never keeping his eyes off of the one person who’s, metaphorically, holding his entire life and heart in the hands that he’s grown accustomed to from the countless of times he’s held them.

It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be fine.

They’re together, right? Ben promised they’d be together, no matter what.

His steps come to a halt in the middle of the cafeteria as his heart clenches at the name. _Ben._ He still can’t believe that just two, three months ago, Ben had approached him and asked him out. Ben, with his dark, half-unkempt hair and permanent cheeky grin that makes him look younger, boyish and mischievous,  than everyone despite the fact that he’s a senior.

A senior, who is interested in him, a _sophomore_.

He places his hands over his torso as his eyes focuses on Ben, never losing sight. Everything will be fine.

_“I really like you.”_

_“I’ve never been more happier and calmer when I’m with you.”_

_“I hope we’ll be together for a long time.”_

His legs continue to walk towards the table, and he grips the front of his jacket as his breathing gets shallower. It’s going to be fine.

Just mere feet away, Ben’s laughter reaches his ears, sending an aching throb in his chest that dissolves into comforting warmth. Is this what his parents feel when they are together? Is this what Mama feels every time Dad laughs? Is this what Dad feels every time he looks at Mama?

If it really is, then maybe everything will go right.

Once he’s at the table, his morphs into a smile when Ben turns to him with a grin. Everything will definitely go fine.

He clears his throat. “Can I talk to you?”

Everyone at the table makes various _“ooh”_ sounds as Ben gets up, throwing a _“Shut up. And don’t steal my food.”_ before turning to him with a sweet smile. “Sure.”

He needs somewhere quiet, somewhere away from everyone, so he leads Ben outside the cafeteria. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that Ben is confused, wondering where he’s taking them and what this is all about.

“I’ll explain everything, I promise.” He assures Ben, but inside, he’s starting to second guess his decision. Is it too late to back out? “Just give me a minute.”

They eventually end up in the restroom, and he only waits until everyone clears out to face Ben with a nervous smile. “Hi.”

Ben raises an eyebrow, the corner of his lips quirked up into an amused smirk as he backs him up against the sink. “Missed me already?”

His cheeks heat up and he looks down at their feet. “We— we’re cool, right?”

Ben’s deep chuckle makes his heart race. Did he say the wrong thing?

“You’re really cute.” Ben hums, getting in his space and making him flustered, if he hasn’t already. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

He holds Ben’s hands in his, their fingers tangling together, and the familiar butterflies return again. It’s the right to do, right? Ben would be _thrilled_ about it.

Right?

Swallowing his nerves, he places their hands on his stomach, then looks up from under his lashes to see Ben’s confused face. “Do you have a stomach ache? Do you need me to bring you to the nurse's office?”

He flushes, tongue heavy inside his mouth. “I’m, um—”

_I'm pregnant._

“David?” Ben's concerned voice echoes in the too-quiet bathroom, and his confidence starts to waver as his throat constricts in fear. “You okay?”

No, he shouldn't feel that way. He shouldn't feel fear. Not when it comes to Ben. Ben likes him, so he wouldn't… he wouldn't leave him.

His grip around Ben's hands tighten as he steadies his voice. “I'm pregnant.”

The silence that follows does nothing but amplify his racing heartbeat and anxious thoughts, and Ben's face doesn't help to alleviate any of the feelings he's experiencing, at all.

“Ben?” His own shaky voice breaks the silence. “Say something.”

Ben's response, while quick, is not something he expects. “You're joking, right?”

His eyes begin to water, all the previous negative thoughts come rushing into his mind, bursting and filling every little gap and pushing the positive thoughts out.

“I'm not.” He croaks as he hangs on to everything he can to keep himself together. To keep himself from breaking. “Why would I joke about this?”

“You— What—” Ben snatches his hands back and makes sure to place a good distance between them, his face showing nothing short of disgust and revulsion. “Get the hell away from me, you freak!”

His heart drops to his stomach. “I’m not a—”

“Sure you are! You’re a guy who’s pregnant, aren’t you?”

The raw emotion in Ben's eyes make him realize that his worst fear just came true. He had fought every single one of his dark thoughts that said Ben would hate him, and he always came out on top with bruises and tears, but he always won over them. He managed to convince himself that _no, Ben would stay by his side._

He hates how wrong he has been the entire time.

Tears are ready pooling in his eyes, and he quickly wipes them away when the door to one of the stalls creaks open, revealing a student who's just gaping at him.

His heart stops. No one is supposed to know about this. No one is _ever_ supposed to know about this except for Ben.

He takes a step towards him, intending to tell—no, _beg_ —him to keep it a secret, but the student has already spun on his heels to dash out the door.

He turns to Ben, vision blurred from the hot tears, and he reaches out for him. “Ben, please. I'm not— I'm not joking.”

Ben jumps away from him, eyeing his stretched out hand as if… as if he's disgusting. As if he's an alien. “You’re— _God._ Don't ever come near me again.”

His body freezes when Ben storms out, an angry muttering of _“fucking carriers”_ under his breath catching his ears.

Alone in the bathroom, he presses his fists against his eyes as his shoulders shake with repressed sobs. This isn't supposed to happen. Ben wasn't supposed to leave him. He wasn't even supposed to get _pregnant._

He's not even a carrier. He's lived a good and normal sixteen years so far, and his parents have never mentioned that he is one. They wouldn't keep a secret from him, so there's no way he's one. He's _not_ a carrier.

Except the fact that he's been throwing up every morning and the few pregnancy tests that he secretly bought with his lunch money had proved him otherwise.

His jaw clenches as frustrated tears continue to roll down his face. What is he supposed to do now? The _one_ person who he thought is going to have his back just stabbed him. Stabbed him and left him and break his heart and—

And he's scared. He wants to run away. He wants to hide.

_(He wants his Mama Bear.)_

If he could climb out the window, he would have done it. He doesn't care if he's going to get grounded, he just wants to get out of there _._

Drying his tears, he takes in a few deep breaths to calm himself down and washes his face in the sink. There's no doubt that he looks like shit, but the least he could do is brave through the rest of the school period until he can go home.

Except, when he pushes the door open and steps out of the bathroom, the chattering quiets down into hushed whispers as everyone turns to him.

He gulps and looks down, wishing he can go back into hiding inside the bathroom. Pretending like he isn't the center of everyone's attention, he makes his way to his locker, and he can't help but pick up a few whispers.

_“Did you hear that he’s a carrier?”_

_“An alien.”_

_“He’s already weird, so I’m not surprised if he’s a carrier.”_

_“I can’t believe I talked to him once. Do you think I’m going to get infected?”_

The back of his eyes burn with the telltale of incoming tears. No, he can't cry now. He can't cry in front of everyone. He's going to get through this. It's only a couple of hours until he can go home.

_(He wants his Mama Bear.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on finishing the whole thing first so I could give a regular update but I... have... very... low self-control. I just couldn't resist im so sorry
> 
> David's POV again.

It's ridiculous.

Lunch isn't over yet and he’s already sitting in the classroom, hunched over his desk with the hood of his jacket pulled all the way over, hoping none of his classmates notice him.

It's ridiculous how the second he stepped out of the bathroom earlier up till now, the only thing he’d hear is his name coming out of everyone’s mouths. Yes, he’s a carrier, so what? Yes, he’s pregnant, _so fucking what?_

Tired of being the subject of everyone’s conversations, he gets out of his seat and marches his way to the toilet, keeping his gaze downwards so he can't see everyone looking at him. Besides, if he doesn't see it happening, then it doesn't happen, right?

Once in the toilet, he couldn't have been any more relieved when it is empty, not a single student in sight. He lets out a sigh and fishes his phone from the pocket, thumb tapping on the one contact he needs the most.

_“David?”_

Hearing Mama’s voice really does wonders to his dread and anxiety. It's almost as if the whole _accidental coming out as a carrier_ never happened. “Are you busy?”

_“No. Why? What's wrong?”_

“Can you come pick me up from school now?” Then, he adds a _“Please?”_ as an afterthought.

_“Are you sick? Injured?”_

He bites his lips. Why does he have a feeling that Mama is going to say no? “No…?”

_“Then I’ll pick you up when school is over.”_

Irritation sparks in his chest. Mama is so… so ugh! Education isn’t always important! “Fine! Don’t pick me up then!”

_“Dav—”_

He ends the call with a jab of his thumb, angry that Mama said no to him. What is he supposed to do now? Stay at school under everyone’s judging gaze? To hell with that. He’s not going to stay another second longer, detention or getting grounded be damned. He asked Mama to come pick him up, but he said no.

He secures his bag on his shoulder and weaves his way through the crowd, making himself unnoticeable as much as he can, all the way until he’s out of the school grounds.

So, technically, it’s Mama’s fault if he gets in trouble.

-

His stomach grumbles as he ambles down the street, hands covering his stomach as he looks at the shops he passes by. Come to think of it, he hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast today. He’s worked up enough nerves before lunch just so he could tell Ben about the news, but now that everything’s gone completely to shit…

He’s going to eat everything he can, he doesn’t care if he looks like he hasn’t seen food in a thousand years. He’s gonna eat _everything._

A convenience store catches his attention, and he pushes the door open, wincing slightly at the little jingle the bell gives. The cashier seems uninterested that he’s skipping school, and his nerves calm down again.

Without wasting his time, he grabs the largest cup at the slush machine and contemplates on which flavour he should get. Grape sounds refreshing, but he’s also in the mood for some cola… or maybe something citrusy.

Then, an important little detail hits him right in the head.

Does he even have any money left after splurging every single penny he has on pregnancy tests?

He places the cup back in its place and takes out his wallet, pouting at the cloud of dust that it gives. There’s barely a dollar bill inside, and he’s only got a few quarters. Guess there’s no smoothie for today.

He forces himself away from the slush machine and instead goes to one of the aisle. With what money he has, he really can only afford a few candies, much less candy _bars_. As if on cue, his stomach growls again, and this time, it is definitely audible enough that even the cashier turns to look at him.

Embarrassed, he grabs a bun and makes his way to the cashier to pay, glad and thankful that he doesn’t have to keep up with meaningless small talks. Now that he has something to eat, he goes to the park, where he knows he can at least get a peace of mind after what today snuck up on him.

Once at the park, he sits on the first bench he sees and fishes out his phone. It’s always a little lonely if he’s all alone, but not when he has _someone_ with him. With a grin, he searches for a particular contact in his list, waiting for the phone to dial before he places it next to his ear, then waits for the other line to pick up. Thankfully, when it comes to his uncle, it never takes more than two rings for him to answer.

_“Kid! Hey, nice of you to call your old man.”_

He smiles at the voice. “Hey, Uncle Pete. Where are you?”

_“Home. Where else would I be?”_

“Great. Wanna hang out? I’m bored.” He laments as he leans back against the bench and grabs a bite of the bun. “A little thirsty, too. Can you bring me something to drink? Preferably something iced. Can you buy me a slushie?”

_“Wait, how are you calling me from class? I thought they don’t let you use your phones?”_

“Oh. I’m at the park.”

 _“You’re_ where?! _”_ Uncle Pete’s voice booms through the earpiece, making him wince. _“Jesus. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll come right where you are.”_

“Okay, but don’t tell Mama and Dad.”

 _“You owe me a_ lot _of explanation when I get there.”_

-

“Kid.”

He looks up from the game he’s playing on his phone to see Uncle Pete, hunched over and panting in front of him. He slides over on the bench to give room for Uncle Pete, and Uncle Pete plops down as he catches his breath. “Did you run all the way over here or what?”

Uncle Pete flaps his hand. “Parked out front and then ran around until I found you.”

“Why? You told me to stay here until you came.”

“Geez, you’re sixteen and all alone in the park.” Uncle Pete flicks his forehead, and he frowns at the stinging pain. “What if you got kidnapped?”

“Kick them in the nuts and run as fast as I can.” He rubs at his forehead. There’s no doubt there’s a small, red area where Uncle Pete flicked him just now. “I know how to take care of myself.”

Uncle Pete sighs, but he doesn’t sound angry. So that must be a good sign. “You really are your Mama’s kid. You’re both stubborn as hell.”

His frown deepens at the mention of Mama. If it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t be here in the first place. “Thanks for coming, Uncle Pete. I really appreciate it.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Typical Uncle Pete. Always straight to the point.

He shakes his head. “I don’t want to see anyone today. I just wanna go home.”

“Hey, come on. Your old Uncle Pete is here.” Uncle Pete throws an arm across his shoulder. “You might as well tell me what’s on your mind. Maybe I can help.”

Can he? He hasn’t even told Mama and Dad about his pregnancy yet, so how is he supposed to tell Uncle Pete about it? He pulls his legs up the bench and rests his forehead on his knees, sighing. “I’ll be fine. I just need someone beside me.”

“You can always count on me to do that, kid.”

“I know.” He smiles gratefully up at Uncle Pete, then furrows his brows in thought. “You don’t have to go anywhere anytime soon, right?”

“Well… “ Uncle Pete scratches his chin. “I have a tour coming up in Europe next month, but I still have time for you until then.”

His shoulder drops. Sometimes he wishes Uncle Pete isn’t so famous so they can hang out like they used to, but he knows Uncle Pete has worked hard to earn his famed status. He can’t just ask Uncle Pete to cancel an entire tour just because he wanted him here.

“Oh, don’t give me that face.” Uncle Pete grins and captures his head in a headlock, making him yelp out in surprise. “I’ll buy you souvenirs from every location I’m in. What do you say?”

That puts a smile on his face, albeit a weak one. “I’d like that a lot.”

“See? A smile suits you.” Uncle Pete pinches his cheek before dropping a nice cold bottle of water in his lap. “Don’t think I forgot about this either. Am I a good uncle or what?”

He twists the cap open, drinking a large gulp and relishing at the relief it gives to his throat before replying him in jest. “Or what. I was hoping you’d buy a slushie.”

“God, you and your Mama are literally the same person.”

-

A feeling of dread washes over him when he stands in front of the door. There’s no way to tell what Mama is going to say when he finds out that he skipped school today. Mama will be disappointed for sure, and angry, and mad, and upset…

He might as well keep his pregnancy a secret for a little while longer.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and steps inside the house, and his heart drops at the unmistakable sound of Mama’s footsteps approaching from the living room. He closes the door quietly behind him and braces himself for an earful he will be getting.

“Why in the world did I get a call from the school saying you weren’t in your classes?” Mama stops in front of him with his hands on his hips and a deep frown on his face, but it falters into a worried expression. “Did something happen?”

He sighs, defeated, and drags his feet to his room. Is he that predictable? “I’ll tell you about it later.”

Even without looking back, he can tell that Mama is following him. “David, I thought I told you that you can’t skip school. Do you want an education or not?”

Of course he does, but not if everyone at school is treating him like an outsider. “Can’t you just homeschool me?”

“What happened today at school?”

He tosses his bag on the floor and plops face down on his bed, his voice muffled by the sheet underneath. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Mama sits at the edge of the bed beside him and threads his fingers in his hair. His whole body relaxes at the gesture, every little bit of tension seeping out of his body with every soft stroke of Mama’s hand on his head. “Fine, but if you want to be homeschooled, you have to tell me a legitimate reason.”

“Fine.” He moves his head to the side and looks up at Mama. “Because I want to be homeschooled. Is that legitimate enough?”

Mama doesn’t seem to buy it, though. “Is something happening you’re not telling me?”

He groans and plants his face into the mattress, getting increasingly annoyed at all the questions. “No! I just want to be homeschooled!”

“David—”

“Mama, _please_ trust me on this.” He looks up at Mama again, desperate and hoping Mama would understand everything that he doesn’t say. “Please? I don’t care if you want to ground me for the rest of my life. I just don’t want to go back to school again.”

Mama’s eyes flickered towards him, as if searching for answers, as if to see if he’s just kidding about everything. He doesn’t know how else to convince him that he’s serious without telling him the truth. He just needs Mama to _trust_ him on this.

The long stretch of silence breaks when Mama sighs. “Let me talk to your Dad about it first.”

It’s not a no, so there’s a possibility that it might work.

-

Everything that has been happening today has really taken a toll on him. He couldn’t have been any more glad that it’s already night— nearing his bedtime, too. He barely escaped dinner with his parents, and that was only because he pretended to have a stomach ache to get out of it.

He knows Mama knows he’s lying, but he’s still grateful that Mama let him skip dinner.

His hand wanders under his shirt, then splays across his stomach, where a baby, an _embryo_ — _his_ little embryo—has been settling and forming inside for a month. A month. 4 weeks. He can’t believe there’s a baby inside him for the past 4 weeks. It’s unbelievable.

Knocks on his door jolt him out of his thoughts, and he pulls his hand from under his shirt just in time for Mama’s voice to float through. “Hey, Little Bear. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” He rolls over in his bed to face the door, sheets ruffling underneath him as Mama walks in and gently shuts the door before sitting on the bed with him. “What’s up?”

“Do you want to talk?”

He sighs and shakes his head. “Not really…”

“I don’t know what happened at school today—” Mama clasps his hand in his and shoots him a gentle smile, “—but I just want you to know everything will be alright. We’re here for you.”

That… is surprisingly uplifting. He actually feels lighter. Like a small weight, a pebble or a handful of sand, is being lifted off his shoulder. His face morphs into a smile as he snuggles closer to Mama. “I know, Mama Bear. Thanks. I’m sorry about earlier.”

Mama laughs softly and strokes his hair, and he purrs under the touch. “Are you feeling better now?”

He hums, content. “Much better.”

“Get some rest, David.”

He closes his eyes when Mama leans down, kissing the crown of his head. When the mattress under him move, he blinks his eyes open. “Mama? You don’t need to go anywhere, right?”

“What’s wrong?” Worry lines fill Mama’s face, making him guiltier. “David?”

He swallows down the confession that has been sitting on the tip of his tongue the second Mama sat on the bed with him. No, not yet. He can’t tell anyone about the baby yet. “Can you stay here? Just until I fall asleep.”

When Mama smiles, his eyes wrinkling at the corner, the uneasy feeling in his chest dissipates little by little.

“Of course, Little Bear.”

-

He dreads school _so_ much after yesterday. It’s weird, nerve-wrecking, _terrifying_ to walk through the front door and having _everyone_ to turn to look at him and whisper and point to him.

Class isn’t any better. He’s not blind. And his Mama and Dad and Uncle Pete have told him multiple times that he’s sensitive—which isn’t bad, because it just means he’s more perceptive to everything and the changes around him.

And it sucks, because he _does_ notice the changes around him. He does notice how those who sit near him inch their tables away from him. He does notice the whispers behind his back. He does notice the wandering and questioning and suspicious eyes on him.

He notices everything; he just shrinks in his seat and tries to focus on the lesson in front.

At least, during lunch, he can hide from everyone. Even if it’s in the toilet, it’s still better than facing everyone outside.

He’s sitting on the sink counter, legs swinging back and forth as he plays a game on his phone. Peace at last. No more eyes following and scrutinizing him. No more murmurs about him being a carrier or an alien. Though, he does like the sound of being called an alien if it comes with a superpower. Then maybe they would show him some respect. Out of fear.

When the door creaks open, his heart drops to his stomach. Someone can’t be here. He looks up from his phone to the door and swallows when he sees who it is.

Ben.

He stares at Ben and curses at how his chest is still fluttering with butterflies whenever he sees him. He wants to be mad at him. He _is_ mad— _furious_ —at Ben, but he also misses him. Misses him and his stupid face and his stupid smile and his stupid jokes and the stupid way he looks at him.

So stupid.

Ben stares at him back, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something, but quickly closes it back when the door opens. “Ben, hey, the guys are— oh.”

Shame courses through his body when one of Ben's friends stops talking the second their eyes make contact. He averts his gaze downwards, wishing the floor would swallow him whole and take him away.

“Everyone’s waiting. Let’s go.” His friend whispers, as if he doesn’t want him to hear. He almost wants to scoff and roll his eyes at the sheer stupidity of it. For a couple of seniors, they sure are a couple of idiots. This is a _toilet_ , for God’s sake. The tiles carry sounds. They _echo_. Why don’t they actually focus in class for once?

“Right. Yeah.” Ben sounds like he isn’t even paying attention to his friend, instead he’s still staring at him. He crosses his arms—an excuse to just hug himself, really—and breaks their eye contact when Ben continues. “I’ll be right out.”

After Ben’s friend leaves, he hears rather than sees Ben ransacking his backpack and getting something out. He turns his head just in time for Ben to place something on the sink and leave the toilet.

He stares at the wrapped sandwich left by Ben on the sink. Is this a trap? Did Ben and his friends put itchy powder in it? Bulbadox powder?

Curious, he grabs the sandwich and gingerly opens the wrapper, then proceeds to take a sniff.

Well. It doesn’t smell bad… Doesn’t even look that bad either.

He inspects the slices between the two slices of bread. Ham, cheese, salad, ham. Nothing suspicious in there as well. Maybe it really is just a normal sandwich. No harm done in eating it, right? Ben _did_ leave it for him. Probably. He didn’t say anything, but why else would he leave a sandwich on the sink?

The sound of his stomach growling echoes in the empty toilet. Right. He hasn’t eaten lunch yet. All these avoiding people and inspecting a sandwich really tire him out. He’s going to have a three-hour long nap when he gets home later. Without wasting any second, he takes a large bite of the sandwich, giving it a few seconds for the taste to settle on his tongue.

Huh. Not bad. Maybe it just needed a squirt of lemon juice, but it’s pretty decent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will I post the next chapter? who knows. BUT there's definitely going to be something next month!
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. A little peek of what I'm going to work on. Hope you're excited about it!


End file.
